


Goku's Angel (Part 1)

by DragonsFairy24



Series: Dragon Ball Angels [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 19:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsFairy24/pseuds/DragonsFairy24
Summary: Several years ago, Roshi found a child being held by bandits. He saved the child, but was unable to figure out where she came from. Now, he trains her as his granddaughter. Chisa is smart and strong, and now she is making friends.  Only time can tell what these new friends will bring into her life.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Episode(s): None

            “We’ve got the kid,” said a man to a group of others as they stood near the beach.

            “What do we do now?” said another man, holding the kid up by the back of its onesie, making it cry.

            “I say we kill it and trick her daddy into giving us all his money,” said the first man, causing the rest of them to laugh.

            “Now,” said a voice, “that’s not a very nice thing to do.”

            “Who’s there?” said the first man as his group got their weapons ready.

            “That would be me,” said an old man. He was bald and had a purple shell on his back.

            “An old man, how stupid!” said the first man. “Kill him boys! Then we kill the brat!”

            “Yeah!” said the men as they attacked.

            “How annoying,” said the old man as the men attacked. “As much as I don’t want to, I know that letting you all live will only but others in harm’s way.”

            “Kill the bastard!” said one of the men.

            What none of them were expecting was the old man to be able to fight back. He attacked and killed all of the men in a matter or minutes.

            “What!” said the leader as he held the child.

            “I would suggest letting the little girl go,” said the old man.

            “Fuck you!” said the man as he went to stab the crying toddler. The old man reacted quickly and punched the man in the chest, causing his ribs to break and pierce his lungs. The man dropped the child, causing the old man to move quickly to catch the child.

            “It’s okay little one. Everything is fine now,” said the old man to the little girl. The toddler slowly stopped crying and instead grabbed the old man’s sunglasses and started to laugh. The old man sighed.

            “There is no village anywhere near here, so those men had to be traveling with you for a while. I guess I’ll just have to take you with me,” said the man as he turned to the setting sun. He noticed something shinning on the child’s wrist.

            It was a silver bracelet that seemed to be able to adjust in size as a person grew. It also had a name on it.

            “Chisa?” said the old man, causing the toddler to laugh. “Well Chisa, let’s go home.”

            The toddler laughed as the man walked up to a turtle and got on its back.

            “Who’s that Master Roshi?” asked the turtle.

            “Her name is Chisa, and she will be living with us from now on,” said the old man, Master Roshi. “I think it will be nice to have a student, don’t you Turtle?”

            “I think it will be great to have a new friend!” said the turtle, named Turtle.

            “Then let’s go,” said Master Roshi as Turtle then went into the water and off to their island home.


	2. Turtles Back!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 3

                “Now Chisa, come here,” said Master Roshi to the now 10 year old Chisa.

                “What is it grandpa?” asked Chisa as stopped her training. She was wearing an orange gi secured by a black knot-tied obi over her waist, blue wristbands, and blue kung-Fu shoes. She had long black hair that she wore in a ponytail and big black eyes.

                “It seems that Turtle is missing. Let’s go look for him.”

                “Alright!” said Chisa as she walked up to him. “But you do realize that he’s been missing for over a year right?”

                “Yes, but I figured he would of found his way back by now.”

                “I’m sure he’s fine! Probably making new friends,” said Chisa happily as she looked out at the ocean and noticed something coming toward the island. “It’s Turtle!”

                “What?” asked Roshi as he turned to look. “Oh, it is.”

                “Hello Turtle! We’ve missed you,” said Chisa as she went and hugged the giant turtle.

                “I missed you too!” said Turtle, happy to be back home. “I would like to ask a favor of you Master Roshi.”

                “Oh? What is it?” asked Roshi.

                “I met some wonderful people who helped me home. I would really like to give them something as a thank you.”

                “Alright,” said Roshi, getting on Turtle’s back. “Chisa, be a dear and go to town and get us some groceries. Take your Flying Nimbus.”

                “Okay!” said Chisa as she walked into the house and got some Zeni. She made sure she had enough as well as extra just in case. She then walked outside.

                “Let’s go Nimbus!” she yelled. Roshi and Turtle watched as a light purple cloud came down and stopped in front of the girl. She jumped on and waved at her family.

                “Be careful!” yelled Roshi as the girl took off.

                “I will! See you guys soon!” she yelled back as she left **. ‘How nice of those people to help Turtle get back home. I just knew he was making friends! I wonder if they will want to be my friends too.’**

**_~Sometime Later~_ **

                “That should be everything!” said Chisa as she put all her groceries on Nimbus and got on. “Now to go home!”

                She laughed as Nimbus took her home. She made sure that none of her groceries fell as they flew.

                “What’s that?” she asked as she noticed an object floating on the water toward her. “It’s a submarine or a plane?”

                She decided to ignore it and fly past it, not noticing that her flying past it gave the three occupants a scare.

                “HOW IS THAT GIRL FLYING A CLOUD!!” yelled a small blue man freaked out.

                “NO IDEA!” yelled his two servants equally freaked out.

**_~Back at the Island~_ **

                “I’m back!” yelled Chisa.

                “Hello dear,” said Roshi as he went to her and grabbed some of the groceries and walked into the house.

                “So what did you give those nice people?” she asked as she brought the rest in.

                “Well, I gave the boy my other Flying Nimbus and the girl my necklace,” he said with a red, happy face.

                “Oh? Well that’s awesome! Maybe they will like to be my friends!” Chisa said, excited at the idea of new friends, choosing to ignore her grandfather’s crazy ways.

                “Maybe, but we won’t know unless we see them again, thought I highly doubt it.”

                “Well I hope so!”

                “Let’s make lunch, I’m hungry,” said Roshi as he went to start making food for the three occupants.

                “Okay grandpa!” said Chisa as she got the dishes and cups, a smile on her face, but then she noticed something.

                “Grandpa! Why is the house such a mess! I just finished cleaning it this morning!” said the girl with anger. Roshi and Turtle started to sweat with fear. Chisa had a strong killing aroura around her.

                “We-well, you see,” started Roshi in a nervous voice, “I found these people going through the house looking for my necklace.”

                “So random people went through the house and you didn’t think to keep them here to make them clean up there mess!” said Chisa with a dark glare, causing Roshi to sweat more.

                “I-I-I made sure to poke a hole in their ship!” he screamed in hope of being spared.

                “Well,” said Chisa in a scarily calm voice, “they better hope I never catch them or they are as good as dead.”

                “Right,” said Roshi with a sigh of relief.

                “Now, you will clean this up and then we will make dinner,” said Chisa with a smile that warned him not to mess with her.

                “Ye-Yes ma’am!” he yelled as he went to start cleaning.

                **‘It’s funny how someone so small can be so scary,’** thought Turtle to himself.

                **‘This is what I get for teaching her martial arts,’** thought Roshi with anime tears.


	3. The Ox King on Fire Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Episode(s): 7-8

            “Hey grandpa!” said Chisa as she saw Roshi come out of the house.

            “Yes Chisa,” he said with a laugh as he walked toward her.

            “I finally mastered it!” she yelled excitedly. He raised an eyebrow at her.

            “Oh? Then show me.”

            “Right!” she yelled as she turned toward the see and put her hands to her side.

            **‘Could she have mastered it? It took me 50 years to master mine,’** asked Roshi to himself.

            “Ka-me-ha-me,” she said as she got ready. “HA!”

            A beam of ki shot out of her hands and went toward the ocean, it was big, but not as powerful as it could have been. Roshi and Turtle watched in shock, not able to believe she had done it.

            “Good job Chisa! Keep practicing and you will be able to make a bigger blast!” **‘It took me fifty years to do that!’**

            “Really!” said Chisa with happiness, oblivious to the shock of her two companions. Though, her smile started to die down, something both Roshi and Turtle noticed.

            “What’s wrong Chisa?” asked Turtle.

            “Do you think someone out there misses me?” asked Chisa.

            “I’m sure of it! In fact, I think I might know someone who can help!” said Roshi.

            “Really? Who?” asked Chisa.

            “His name is the Ox King, he was one of my former students. He lives in a castle near a forest. Here,” said Roshi as he grabbed something from his pocket, “this is a map to his castle. He should have some resources to help you.”

            “Okay! I’ll go now!” said Chisa as she called her Nimbus. “I’ll see you guys later!”

            “Do you think that he can really help her?” asked Turtle.

            “I hope he can,” said Roshi as he watched the girl leave.

**_~Sometime Later~_ **

            “Now where can it be?” asked Chisa out load as she was flying around. “Maybe I should go-“

            “Wahhhahahahahah!” cried a voice.

            “What was that?” asked Chisa as she flew toward the sound.

            Once she got closer, she noticed that it was a girl, a few years older than her. The girl had long black hair and a pink and purple outfit.

            “Hay! Are you okay?” asked Chisa as she brought her cloud in front of the older girl.

            “I’m lost,” said the girl not looking up. Chisa smiled at her.

            “It’s okay, I can take you home!” said Chisa with happiness. This caused the girl to look up and notice that the person she was talking to was on a cloud.

            “Wow! Is that a cloud!” said the girl.

            “Yeah! It’s my Flying Nimbus!” said Chisa with pride.

            “That’s so cool! My dad has told me stories of those!’ said the girl as she start to pet it.

            “Want to get on? We can find your family this way,” said Chisa as she gave the girl her left hand. “My name is Chisa, what’s yours?”

            “My name is Chichi,” said the girl, now named Chichi as she took the younger girls hand. Once their hands met, Chichi noticed something on Chisa’s wrist.

            “Hay! I have a bracelet like that!” said Chichi after Chisa helped her up. She took of her left glove to show a similar bracelet, but with her own name.

            “That’s so cool!” said Chisa as she looked at it. “This is the only thing I have of my family, it’s what my grandpa found me in.”

            “Really?” said Chichi in sadness.

            “Yeah,” Chisa said in sadness, but she quickly put her smile back on the face. “But it’s okay! Grandpa said that if I go and find one of his former students, the Ox King, he could help me find my family!”

            “The Ox King? That’s my dad!” yelled Chichi in happiness. “I know he can help!”

            “Really!?”

            “Yeah! If we go to home, I can talk to him for you!” said Chichi in happiness.

            “Then let’s go!” said Chisa as they flew off in a random direction, both girls laughing.

**_~A Few Minutes Later~_ **

            “Yeah! And then dad fell over!” said Chichi with a laugh. Chisa then started laughing to.

            “Hay!” yelled a voice.

The two girls turned to look at the direction the voice was coming from. The saw a boy flying toward them on a cloud. The boy had a purple gi and a tail.

“Hello?” asked Chisa in confusion.

“Are one of you girls Chichi?” asked the boy.

“Yes, that’s me, but I don’t know who you are,” said Chichi as both girls turned to look at the boy.

“My name is Goku! Your papa sent me to find you,” said the boy as he looked at the two girl, though he looked confuse.

“Is something wrong Goku?” asked Chisa.

“You both look alike,” said Goku as he got closer to them. The two girls looked at each other and shrugged.

“Well, my name is Chisa and my grandpa sent me to see one of his students, the Ox King,” said Chisa as she smiled at the boy. “In fact, you’ve meet my grandpa already! He’s the one who gave you your Flying Nimbus!”

“You mean Roshi!” said Goku in excitement. “The Ox King sent me to get a fan from Master Roshi. He needs it to put out the fire that keeps him from getting to his castle.”

“Oh? I’m sure that I can go back to him and we can get it,” said Chisa as she looked at Goku. He nodded and turned around to face the direction he thought they should go, when he started screaming.

“Ahhhhhahhahahah!” said Goku as Chichi pulled his tail as she moved toward his cloud.

“Are you okay?” asked Chisa.

“Yeah,” said Goku as he rubbed his head. “You pulled my tail and I lost all my power, it’s the only thing I can’t stand.”

“Sorry,” said Chichi, “I didn’t know.”

“Well, let’s go!” said Chisa.

“Right!” said Goku as the two took off.

As the children flew over the desert, Goku did something that surprised the two girls. He tapped Chichi in the crotch area with his foot. Chichi got mad, screamed, and pushed him off the cloud. He screamed as he fell and Chichi flew into a stone and then fell.

“That’s got to hurt,” said Chisa as she moved in to check on the two.

**_~A Few Minutes Later~_ **

            “Ge whiz, you didn’t have to push me off the cloud,” said Goku as he rubbed his head.

            “Well with your manners, you’d think you just crawled out of the woods!” said Chichi as she sat behind Chisa, though she had a blush on her face and kept looking at Goku.

            “I did,” said Goku as Chisa laughed.

            “Follow me Goku, I can show you to grandpa’s house,” said Chisa as she lead the way.

            The trio flew for a while until they eventually came across the island.

            “There it is!” said Chichi as the three flew closer.

            “Grandpa!” said Chisa.

            “Hello there!” he said as he noticed the other two with her.

            “Hi,” said Turtle as Chisa as she jumped down.

“Hope on down kid, I had a feeling that I’d be seeing you again someday,” said Roshi to Goku.

“This is the great Master Roshi?” asked Chichi

“Yup, that’s him!” said Goku as he jumped down. “How you doin?”

“Good, for an old man,” replied Chisa for him as Roshi laughed.

“I had a feeling I would be seeing you again, and you came back with Chisa,” said the old man.

“I still have the Flying Nimbus, and it’s great!” said Goku, pointing at the floating cloud behind him.

“Still have it?”

“Uh-Hu.”

“Well, I’m not surprised,” started Roshi, “In fact, if I didn’t know better, I’d say that cloud was made for you.”

“Ehhahahahha,” laughed Goku as he and the girls turned to look at his cloud, “Yeah! We get along great. We’re friends now!”

“They get along really well!” said Chisa as she smiled at the man she called grandpa.

“Hey kid? What happened to your friend here? Last time she was taller, and prettier, and, you know, bigger,” said Roshi as he motioned to his chest.

“Grandpa,” said Chisa through gritted teeth, causing the old man to laugh nervously.

“Oh, that was Bulma, but this girl is Chichi,” said Goku as he pointed to the taller girl, “She’s the daughter of the Ox King.”

“Mhm,” said Chichi as she smiled and nodded at the old man.

“Really?” asked Roshi.

“Yeah. He’s the one who asked us to come here.”

“Mhm,” nodded Chichi again.

“Hmm. Well, the Ox King, hu? I haven’t heard from him in years,” said Roshi as he started to walk away and talk about the past.

“Hey, guys, are you sure this guy is Roshi?” asked Chichi to the other two.

“That’s him,” said the other two.

“I’m sure that I would know who my grandpa is,” said Chisa, somewhat annoyed.

“Well, we’ll just see about that,” said Chichi, shocking the other two. “Before I believe that he’s a martial arts master, he’s going to need to prove it.”

She grabbed the blade on her helmet and through it at the old man whose back was to her.

“If he can avoid it, he’s Roshi!”

The three watched as Roshi turned to hit it with his stick, only for it to break and hit him in the head.

“Oh. That’s got to hurt,” said Turtle as he and the others got closer to the old man.

“The real Master Roshi would’ve dodged it!” yelled Chichi.

“Why you! No one could have dodged that in time, not even me!” yelled the old man back.

“That’s cause you’re not master Roshi! Now tell us who you really are and stop lying to that little girl!” yelled Chichi as she pointed to Chisa who looked confused. “In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if she was in on the lie!”

“What!?” said Chisa in anger.

“Look! It’s me!” said Roshi as he showed the girl his license. “I am Roshi!”

“Oh no! Papa’s going to kill me. I’m sorry,” said Chichi as she then grabbed the blade and pulled it out. “Here! I’ll get it!”

“Ouch! Crazy kids!” said Roshi as he fell over.

“Grandpa! They have a favor to ask!” said Chisa with a smile, not effected by the old man.

**_~After First Aid Provided by Chisa~_ **

“The Bansho fan? Yes, I have that. It’s a magic fan! Wave it once and it causes a heavy wind. The second time its waved, a rain cloud appears. And the third time? It rains,” said Roshi, “a lot.”

“Perfect!” said Goku with a smile.

“Now hold on, the fan is very dangerous. I’m not sure you kids can handle it.”

“But we have to put out the flames on Fire Mountain! There so hot that me and my papa can’t get back into our castle. Please help us Master Roshi!” said Chichi in desperation.

“Well, the Bansho fan definitely could put out that fire. And, since one good turn deserves another, hmm,” said Roshi as he started to think. The children just watched him. He then grabbed Goku and took him off to the side, leaving Chichi and Chisa alone to watch.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” asked Chichi to the younger girl.

“Who knows,” replied Chisa. “Knowing grandpa, it’s probably something that will make me angry.”

“Hey guys!” yelled Goku as he ran to them. “We get to borrow the Bansho fan!”

“Really!” asked Chichi in excitement.

“Yeah!” replied Chisa as the two girls jumped in the air.

**_~A Few Minutes Later, After an Intense Search~_ **

“Hay Turtle! Do you remember what I did with that blasted Fan?” asked Roshi as he went to the window.

“Last time I saw it, you were using it as a placemat,” replied Turtle.

“A placemat!” said Chichi in shock.

“Did you throw that away because you spilled juice on it and got it sticky?” asked Chisa. **‘If I would of known that was the Bansho fan, I would of taken it and put it away right.’**

“Oh no,” said Roshi.

“No!” said Goku.

“Oh oh, here comes the tears,” said Turtle as Chichi got ready to cry.

“Wahahahahahaha! We can’t put out the fire!” cried Chichi as Chisa and Goku looked at her freaked out.

“No Dragon Ball either,” said Goku as he looked at the two girls.

“Enough!” said Roshi. “It looks like I’ll just have to go to Fire Mountain and put out those flames myself.”

“Huu?” said the two girls as they looked at him.

“You mean, you can really do that?” asked Goku.

“Well of course!” said Roshi, flexing his muscles. “There nothing Master Roshi can’t do!”

**_~After an Outfit Change~_ **

“Alright! Let’s go!” said Roshi as he walked out of the house in a new outfit. He had blue pants and an orange top.

“Why’d you change your clothes?” asked Goku as the children and turtle watched the old man.

“Got to look sharp because no telling what the day might bring! Hehehe,” laughed Roshi.

“Wait a second,” said Goku as he pointed to his Flying Nimbus, the girls already on them, Chisa was on her own while Chichi was on Goku’s, “you can’t ride the Flying Nimbus, can you?”

“Hehehehe! Don’t worry about me, I can find another ride!” said Roshi as he walked to the edge of the island. “Come to me! Baby Gamala!”

The others watched a flying turtle shell flew to the island and landed in front of them.

“At your serves,” said the creature once it landed.

“I need to take an expressed spin over to Fire Mountain,” said Roshi.

“Sure,” said Baby Gamala.

“Okay, behave yourself!” said Roshi to Turtle.

“Hay! I don’t find that the least bit funny!” replied Turtle.

“We’ll go on ahead and meet you there!” said Chisa as she and the other two got ready to leave.

“Okay kids! I’ll be along shortly!” yelled Roshi as the three took off.

“Do you think he can really put out Fire Mountain?” asked Chichi.

“Of course he can!” said Chisa positively, making Chichi smile at her.

**_~After an Hour Flight~_ **

“What! The Bansho fan is ruined!” said the Ox King in shock as he looked at Chichi and Goku. Chisa decided to check on Roshi.

“Yes, but its okay! He told us that he can put the fire out himself,” said Goku.

“I can’t believe it kid, you actually fell for that,” said Oolong with a smirk.

“I don’t believe it!” said the Ox King.

“There he is now!” said Goku as he pointed at the sky where everyone say another Flying Nimbus and a spinning Turtle.

“Ahhh!” yelled Roshi as he jumped down to the grown and landed on his feet.

“Master!” yelled Ox King as he ran to Roshi, only for Roshi to fall over. “Master! Are you okay?”

“He’s fine, said Chisa as she floated in front of Ox King, a smile on her face.

“Who’s that?” asked Bulma.

“My name is Chisa! It’s so very nice to meet you all! Grandpa will be up when he isn’t dizzy anymore!” said the girl as she put her hand out to shake the Ox King’s hand. He looked at her then her hand and seemed shocked.

“That bracelet, where did you get it!” he asked. Everyone looked at him confused.

“Grandpa said he found me with it.”

“Found you with it?” asked Oolong.

“Yeah! When I was a toddler I was kidnapped from my family. I don’t remember them but grandpa said he overheard the bad people who took me talking about how they were going to ransom me to my family. Grandpa killed them and took me with him. He didn’t know who my family was, so he raised me himself!” said Chisa with a smile, though it looked sad.

“Can I see your bracelet,” asked the Ox King.

“Do you think you know who my family is!?” asked Chisa in excitement.

 **‘Poor girl, all she wants is her family,’** thought Bulma.

“I believe so. Chichi, come here,” said the Ox King. Chichi walked to her father and he had her stand next to Chisa.

“NO WAY! THEY LOOK LIKE THEY COULD BE SISTERS!” yelled the others, minus Goku, in shock.

“I believe that Chisa is my missing daughter,” said the Ox King as he started to cry. “Several years ago, my wife was attacked. They killed her and took my youngest daughter. I waited for a ransom, but one never came. I thought you died, but here you are! Right in front of me! You were with Master the entire time!”

Everyone watched in shock as Chisa started to cry.

“I have a family! I’m so happy!” said Chisa as she cried.

“I have a sister!” yelled Chichi shock.

“I have my girls!” yelled Ox King as she hugged the two girls.

“Well isn’t that sweet,” said Bulma to the others.

“Yeah,” said Roshi and Oolong.

**_~After Everyone Stopped Crying~_ **

“Are you going to put out the fire now?” asked Goku to Roshi as they all watched the Fire rage.

“Wait! First things first!” yelled Roshi as he turned to Ox King and started to scolded him. “I heard about you, you big old ox. Hurting people over a silly treasure. Is that how you show respect to the Master that thought you!”

“I’m so sorry Master! Please forgive me! I guess I’m not worthy!” cried the Ox King.

“And here I thought I have seen it all,” said Oolong in shock as everyone watched the scene before them.

“This is funny,” said Chisa and the others nodded.

“Stop your blubbering you bid olf. I forgive you,” said Roshi as he patted the big man’s head. “You mean to tell me that you can’t put out that fire yourself? What’s wring? To old?”

“Yes Master Roshi,” said the Ox King.

“If you excuse me,” said Roshi as he and Goku took Bulma and went to talk.

“I can’t believe I have a sister!” said Chichi as she looked at Chisa.

“Chisa, how old are you?” asked Oolong.

“She’s ten!” said the Ox King with pride.

“That makes me two years older!” said Chichi with a smile.

“Here they come!” said Chisa as she watched the others show up.

“It’s about time,” said Oolong.

“It’s time to cool this mountain down!” yelled Roshi.

“Sounds like he’s ready for actions, doesn’t it,” said Ox King.

“Yeah!” yelled the girls.

“I got to see this!” said Goku in excitement as Roshi got ready. He took off his shell and shirt.

“Well, here it goes! Get ready for that walk!” said Roshi as he turned to Bulma with a smile.

“Yeah, yeah,” said the blue haired girl.

“Hay kid, can you give me a boost,” said Roshi as he tried to climb up a wall.

“Oh boy,” said Oolong as Goku helped the old man up.

“So he can really do this?” asked Bulma in doubt.

“Don’t underestimate the Master,” said Ox King.

“Yeah! Though grandpa is crazy, he can do it,” said Chisa with a smile.

“Thanks kid,” said Roshi sarcastically.

Everyone watched in shock as Roshi’s muscles grew. Everyone but Chisa who was used to seeing this.

“Now watch this! It’s the Master’s Kamehame-Ha wave!” said the Ox King in excitement.

“Kame-hame,” said Roshi as he got ready, “HA!”

“Ahhh!” screamed everyone but Chisa.

 **‘Why is everyone so scared?’** thought the girl, not realizing that someone doing something like that wasn’t normal.

“Wow. I’m pooped,” said Roshi as he sat down.

“Ma-master!” said Ox King as he pointed behind the old man. “Look the fire is out, but you kind of. . .”

“Spit it out!”

“Well, the mountain and my castle.”

“Oh! Not bad for an old man,” said Roshi with a nervous laugh. “I’m not as rusty as I thought.”

“But!” said everyone in shock. “It’s gone!”

“Oops! Sorry about that!” said the old man causing everyone to fall in shock. Chisa just laughed.

“You shouldn’t have put too much power into it,” she said as she laughed.

The others went to look for the Dragon Ball while Chisa stayed with her new found family.

“Thank you so much for putting out the fire Master. It feels better here already,” said Ox King.

“Oh, don’t thank me. I feel bad about wrecking your castle,” said the old man.

“Don’t feel bad,” said Chichi with a smile. “We can always build ourselves a new one.”

“That was incredible! Can you teach me how to do that?” asked Goku before he turned to Chisa. “Can you do that too!?”

“Yes, but it will take you fifty years to learn the Kamehame-Ha wave,” said Roshi. “Also, Chisa knows how to do it.”

“WHAT!” yelled everyone in shock as they looked at the smiling ten year old.

“Master, won’t you stay here and live with us?” asked the Ox King.

“Thanks, but I really do enjoy living on my island. Though I guess Chisa might stay with you now,” said the old man in sadness.

“I want to, but I can’t,” said Chisa causing the others to look at her.

“Why not?” asked Chichi I hope. **‘I’m daddy’s princess!’**

“Because I need to train for the upcoming tournament!” said Chisa with determination.

“That’s so cool!” said Chichi as the two started to talk again. They only stopped when Goku preformed a weak version of the Kamehame-Ha wave.

“I can show you Goku,” said Chisa as everyone else looked at Goku is shock.

“Really! Cool!” said Goku as Chisa stood next to him.

“Kame. . . hame. . . HA!” said Chisa as she did her attack, destroying the car and some of the things behind it.

“Oh shit,” said Bulma and Oolong as they watched in shock. Roshi walked up to Goku and started to talk to him.

“Hey! I’ve got a great idea!” said Roshi, making everyone look at him. “Why don’t you come to stay with me on my island and I’ll train you personally.”

“Uh! It would be a great honor to have the same teacher my grandpa had!” said Goku in excitement.

“Yeah Goku! You and I can train together!” said Chisa in happiness.

“That would be so cool!” said Goku as the two started to talk about it.

Chichi watched the two talk about it and glared. Her face started to turn read and caused Roshi and Ox King to look at her.

“What’s wrong Chichi?” asked her father.

“Can you imagine what their wedding will be like?” she said pissed causing the other two to sweat drop.

**_~After Bulma Found the Dragon Ball~_ **

“Hey, who did this?” asked Bulma as she looked at what was left of the car.

“Me and Chisa did,” said Goku with a smile.

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t know it belonged to anyone!” said Chisa with a bow.

“Its okay sweetie,” said Bulma to Chisa with a smile. She then turned to Goku with a glare. “You blew up our car, dummy!”

“Please! Take one of mine,” said Ox King.

“Oh my gosh,” said Bulma.

“The boy has done so well today, I think he deserves a little reward. Don’t you?”

“Oh my! Thank you!” said Bulma in appreciation as she got into the car.

“Thanks Ox King! I really like it!” said Goku as he ran to the car.

Chichi dragged Chisa to the car as the others left only Goku in it.

“What’s up?” asked Goku to the girls.

“Oh, nothing.” Said Chichi with a smile. “I was just wondering if you’re going to think about me again?”

“Yeah, I think so,” said Goku after he thought about it.

“Oh my, you’re so funny,” said Chichi as she giggled. Chisa just tilted her head.

“I know for sure I will be thinking about Chisa again,” said Goku with a smile.

“I would hope so since you want to train with grandpa,” she replied with a smile. Goku smiled back at her.

“Do you think you’re ever going to think about me, Chisa?” asked Goku to the girl. She blushed a little and nodded.

“Oh my Gosh!” said Chichi in annoyance **. ‘They’re going to get married!’**

 **‘Why is she so angry?’** thought Chisa to herself as she looked at her new found sister.

“Well, let’s get going!” said Bulma as she and Oolong got in the car.

“Bye!” said everyone as the three drove off.

“So Chisa, why don’t you stay here and get to know your family,” said Roshi.

“Yeah!” said Chichi.

“You can come back to train in a few days,” said Roshi.

“Right!” said Chisa with a smile. **‘I finally know where I come from!’**


End file.
